pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Azovka KSVS-50 Tsar Kobra
The KSVS-50 was the landmark development for the previously unheard of Azovka Firearms Industries. The SVS stands for Krupnokalibernaya Snayperskaya vintovka sistemy (Anti-Material Sniper Rifle System). Designed for the 2017 Anti-material rifle competition, the KSVS-50 is a bolt action sniper rifle, using a .50 BMG round known as the "Zilant" The "Zilant" round is identical in size to the .50 BMG, except it is a APFSDS round. The Zilant uses a depleted Uranium 'spike', with the penetration power of a conventional (non-depleted uranium) 20mm cannon round. The Zilant uses a bearing in the sabot, that isolates the Spin of the Rifling, allowing it to be fired from a rifled barrel. Since the barrel was rifled, the KSVS-50 could also fire traditional .50 BMG rounds without having to change out any parts. The KSVS-50 was the only rifle in the competition only chambered in the NATO .50 BMG caliber without the option of a larger round.* Unique to the rifle, the KSVS-50 is arguably the lightest rifle in the competition, weighing in at an impressive 5 kilos. However, this has also resulted in the KSVS-50 having one of the worse recoils. This gun has been known to throw first time shooters off their feet, and experienced marksmen complain of the sometimes painful recoil. However, its compact size, and unique adeptness to be used in urban environments makes it a highly versatile platform. *Depends on the VM Fallingstar, as it uses a "12.7mmx99mm VM-02 Fenrir" round. Also depends on the SA Magnus, and the AFMC AMR-6, as neither have the specifications of their rounds listed yet. SVS-77 Kobrushka A lighter variant of the Tsar Kobra, the Kobrushka (or Little Cobra), was a smaller Anti-Personal Rifle. The Kobrushka was very similar to the Tsar Kobra. However, instead of being chambered for the .50 BMG, the SVS-77 was chambered for the 8.47x77mm Warsaw round. Additionally, the Kobrushka's barrel is 230 mm shorter, and 3mm thinner. The SVS-77 was the first sniper rifle chambered for the Azovka designed 8.47mm x 77mm Warsaw round. This round was adapted from the Azovka NSV-21 Mriya. First sold to the Ukraine forces, the SVS-77 also became the first gun made by Azovka to feature the 8.47mm x 77mm Warsaw again. With the NSV-21's performance becoming better known, the SVS-77 was selected by Ukraine to become the main sniper rifle of their army. Since snipers were not as common, the shortage issues of the Warsaw round did not plague this gun like it had the NSV-21. In fact, Nikolai Komarov has blatant said the SVS-77 introduced the 8.47 x 77mm round to wider audience, and made the round more respected. The SVS used a stock nearly identical to the KSVS, which led to its heavily reduced recoil. It was also extraordinarily light for a sniper rifle, weighing in at only 5 kilos. It was used with success as a medium range anti-personal rifle, with a muzzle velocity of 850m/s. Model 22 A civilian variant was later introduced, known as the Model 22 (Model 2022, for the year of introduction to the consumer market)*. Chambered for several more conventional rounds (.338 Lapua, .30-06, .308, .300 etc), where it sold with success due to its long range accuracy, having little recoil due to much of the stock design being integrated from the Tsar Kobra. After the complete failure of the NSV-21, Azovka was on the verge of closing. However, Nikolai Komarov adopted the SVS-77, and turned it into a civilian model. While made with more traditional manufacturing methods, instead of the complicated and expensive laser 3D printing methods of the military variants. The Model 22 was primarily sold in the US as a hunting rifle, but several small nations used the "SVS-22" as a battle rifle, as it was able to fire more conventional rounds. The Model 22 sold extremely well in America as a hunting rifle, and it's rugged design and high quality machinery made it well respected among hunters. Several would also be sold to Police Departments as well. Overall, the Model 22 high sales persisted, and it has been credited with not only introducing Azovka to the general public market, but raised its public profile. *''NOTE: Interestingly enough, the one caliber the Model 22 was not chambered in was a .22 centerfire/rimfire.'' Trivia Really nothing, but please ignore the cut off muzzle brake on the KSVS. I'm just a incoherent muppet, who doesn't know how to properly save things. I just screenshot, and I couldn't fit the entire thing on the screen at once. UPDATE: Changed the name to KSVS at the advice of Frost RC Category:Anti-Materiel Rifles